Ghost
by Jessy20
Summary: But she stood besides them when they called his a failure, or when they chose to punish him for being himself. Yes, she stood there,


_I've been staring at the page __  
__For what seems like days __  
__I guess I put this one off for a while __  
__Did I see a tear fall from your eyes __  
__Or did you laugh so hard that you cried __  
__When I served my secrets on a silver tray to you __  
__Hey now, I guess the night's just bringing me down ___

_You've been the blood in my veins __  
__The only one who knows my middle name __  
__And the smiles they came easy 'cause of you __  
__You know that I love you, but I hate you __  
__'Cause I know I can never escape you __  
__Let the choir sing for tonight I'm an easy mark __  
__Hey now, am I acting just a little too proud ___

_Have I said too much __  
__Maybe I haven't said enough __  
__But know that every word was a piece of my heart ___

_Hush me darling, maybe I've lost my touch __  
__Maybe I've lost my guts - there, is that truth enough __  
__Hey now, Hey now ___

_You know these love letters mix with whisky __  
__Just don't light a match when you kiss me __  
__Though I'll blow away, you know I'll be back soon __  
__Hey now, Hey now, Hey now, am I talking just a little too loud ___

_Have I said too much __  
__Maybe I haven't said enough __  
__But know that every word was a piece of my heart __  
__Hey now, am I talking just a little too proud __  
__Hey now, the night's just bringing me down __  
__Jon Bon Jovi – "Every word was a piece of my heart"_

"So… your friends left you here all alone?" She sneered, her dark blue eyes gleaming sadly. "It's ok, Sirius, you can tell me, I promise not to laugh." Her voice was soft, just like the long light wavy hair that was falling on her lean shoulders.

"Don't you have an attic to hunt or something?" Sirius threw himself on the old dusty bad, closing his eyes. Cassiopeia Clair was the last person he was expected to find in this damned house, not after so many years of pretending she was just another nightmare.

"Don't you have something useful to do? I mean… here you are, lying in this smelly room, doing nothing," She smiled and seated herself in the corner of his bed. The man who was lying before her was different from the one she knew so many years ago, when her body wasn't so transparent and she was still able to smell the wild scent of his black hair. No, he was still her Sirius, with his cruel but soft eyes and his undefeatable pride. But when she looked deep into his eyes, there was something else, something that wasn't been there before and that scared her a bit.

"What do I have to do to make you leave this room?" He glanced right through her, his gaze grey and cold.

"You don't really want me to leave you alone, do you?" Although her words sounded contempt, if he was bothered enough to look, he would probably see that her dark eyes remained sad. Sirius hated to be alone, she knew that well from those forgotten rare days when he allowed her to sit in his room and listen to him complaining about his parents. He still hated her of course, she was never fool enough to believe he felt anything else, she couldn't allow herself to believe he was able to feel something other than hate toward her. But she stood besides them when they called his a failure, or when they chose to punish him for being himself. Yes, she stood there,  
her eyes dim and sad. And she watched as they words drew blood from the little boy she loved.

"That's exactly what I want!" Sirius barked, his voice making her ears ring, "You won't stop bothering me since I got here, what the hell do you want?"

"What do I want?" She narrowed her eyes, "what do I want? Well, I'm a ghost so there's not a lot of things I can possibly want, is there?" Her pale transparent hand moved a bundle of blond hair from her face. "I've been waiting for so long…"

"Waited for what?" He asked with clear indifference.

"For you, you idiot!" Cassiopeia swallowed her anger and looked away. "Do you really thing I stayed here to hunt this stupid house?"

"You loved this house."

Cassiopeia burst into a laugh, "oh yes, I loved this house, especially when they all left me here all alone with only the God damn Kreacher to keep me company. Oh yes, I'm just CRAZY about this house!" She giggled in a strange way, making Sirius to lift his eyes. Mrs. Black was the only person in the whole world who acknowledged her existence, a thing that Sirius could never understand. For Cassiopeias parents she was worse than a stray dog which decided to stick around their home. They always wanted a boy, a heir which will continue their famous family and bring pride to their house. She smiled sadly when she pictured her dear mothers face when the healer told her she won't be able to have any more children. No, Sirius couldn't possibly understand that from the moment Norma Black gave a home to the little unwanted girl, she couldn't ant won't go against her.

Sirius was staring at the wall behind her, "You could have left if you wanned to."

"I could," She said quietly, "but I chose to stay and wait for you," Cassiopeia lowered her gaze, "not that you care, you were always a selfish boy, Sirius," She cured herself for what she said, she shouldn't have… he will only laugh, as he always did when she desperately tried to tell him what she felt. Maybe it was a foolish idea, staying at this house when they all chose to leave, to sit hours, months and years by the big window in her bedroom, hoping… believing he will be back some day. And for what? She asked herself often, to here once more how much he hated her?

Sirius was quiet for awhile, he's eyes wondering to the dirty window which let a little bit of light into the dim room. "And you are an angel, right?" He began slowly, "You were with them, it was you who told them about Milie, remember?"

"Milie was a filthy mudblood!" She tightened her fists, her body shaking with rage. She remember alright, she remembered well the night Sirius Black left the house for good, taking her happiness with him. "You told me about her yourself, you told me about every single one of them… why? Why did you do that?"

Sirius snored, his lips curling into a smile, "because I enjoyed seeing your face twist, that was… pleasing," he shrugged, "you were on their side, you chose to be on their side."

"You know, you are just like them, Sirius," she bit on her lip, "no wonder deep inside Norma preferred you, Regulus could only dream about this kind of evil heart, oh yes, you are a real black."

"Lucky I have you to remind me," he pulled the blanked over his head.

She sighed, it always ended like this, they enjoyed hurting each other too much or maybe… maybe they didn't know any other way to communicate. She wanted to tell him that she never cared about them, that it was just a play and she was stuck in the role of the witch, reading someone else's lines. But the words always got in the way, always faded before she could open her mouth. Cassiopeia wanted to reach out and touch him, to hold him gently, saying he's alone no more, but her hands were airy and transplant, like the words she could never express.

The skies were dark and starless, spread over her like a carpet of black cotton wool. She could feel the wind breath through her, making her wonder how would it feel to catch it with a real hand. There was nothing she could do now, it was too late, too painful to even think. She closed her eyes, wondering why even the death couldn't ease that pain in the place when a long time ago was her heart.


End file.
